Past The End
by Obscure Author Realms
Summary: After losing everything to a horde attack a human is given a chance to make a life in a place he wanted to go before the dead rose. Now there he can live or opt out. Will it be the right choice to try to move on or will it cause more suffering.
1. Days End in the Ended World

Citizen Record for Chapel Street Survivors Community

Name- William Lyons

Age- 15 (near 16)

Gender- Male

Housing: Founder House (59 Chapel Street)

Family- *crossed out* Lost to virus.

Friends- *crossed out* Lost to virus.

Survivor Occupation- Co-founder, Co-leader

Fellow Workers- Christopher Vesper (stepfather and leader&founder)

Status- Alive, Last Alive

Pros- Archery, some gun knowledge, karate, smart, loyal, not normal by society, law abiding in times of requirement, can treat zombie apocalypse common injuries, aware, can be more mature than some young adults.

Cons- below average social skills, can be larger than life, not strong but not weak, lone wolf, not that trusting, bad melee weapon skills, can have insane and/or rage moments, does drink occasionally, will turn cannibal if teammate is burden (turn them into food so long-lasting food is conserved),

Personal code for Survival- Burdens who will die by zombies might as well be our food instead, burdens lives aren't worth risking with good group, help those who would last long, kill those who betray own group causing more negatives, only relax when necessary, help out own group first, never slack unless situation permits most, don't steal weapons or ammo (survival tools), no second chances to enemies past or present.

...

Days End in the Ended world

"It begun ages ago. I never knew I'd make it this long but I did, no matter how much I boasted I'd live. Maybe living up to the expectations I placed on myself got me this far or more likely where I placed my trust when in groups. But I proved what I said, that I'd last the longest. By the time this gets read if it does I'll have taken my life at 16. Any who find this are the owners of all my stuff including what I buried at the address 59 Chapel Street, Friar Town in the nearby town in the basement wall. It's a Scotch from me, and a sniper from a barracks I hoped to use if I hunted my treacherous cousin. Turns out he was like in pre apocalypse times, a brainless waste who relied upon my family to continue living, ruined the lives of 3 before I finished him. If you find this I want to be put 6ft under with my picture in my top pocket and a pocket watch with another picture in. Why, because I'd do the same for you. Goodbye forever, William Lyons," I finished writing in my personal journal I kept to document apocalypse life, before falling asleep.

Next Day:

I awoke the next day, in a cave. Same cave as last night, same quite, same situation life wanted me in. The murky grey of the unused cave coupled with the damp was a fitting environment for an undead survivor. The only smell I knew was alcohol from a bandage sterilised with it on my arm from a cut. Although, there was sunlight and I had been in the furthest back sub cave where sunlight wasn't possible. Maybe it was dark and I dreamt I'd been further back. So, With nothing else for me to question I set off outside, ready to live for just about one more month.

Upon leaving I saw a different landscape, it was welcoming in appearance, sound and scent. As if it was countryside unaffected by the remnants of a dead world half ravaged by unmaintained nuclear stations that suffered meltdown. Even beyond that another aspect then arrived, this was foreign territory to my mind. Not territory in the UK I not yet walked but not the UK all together. This was wrong for all possibilities, I learned to know my place before I slept. This wasn't where I lay down, it was what we'd wanted a month prior, when my family lived. I'd be broken if I'd not been broken before, it was what I expected, nature's final cruel joke, paradise with nothing I wanted in it at my core desires.

The land upon me was a field and just in sight was a farm, the land around an orchard untouched by the undead I'd come to call my predators over the course of maybe a year. With no reason not to hope they shoot on site I chose to walk the path there in hope the do. As I begun the small trek I admired the cruel but nice looking resting place life had offered me. I may be given a paradise I don't want but I still was allowed to admire the detail of what I was given. The grass in viewing showed no victimisation granted by the industrialised period that once ravaged out natural landscape. It held an originality a poet (over glorified yet was truthful in every word. In post apocalyptia I'd found utopia, but too late for my own good.

As I got close I realised, they'd not kill me in utopia, paradise had gone past killing and only relied upon agreement and equality. Maybe they'd see me as equal but for agreements I could say the way for me to see myself as equal I'd have to die. Yes, that's it, I'd have to be mercy killed. But as my being contemplated death I heard a voice, "I don't know Scootaloo. Applebloom and Nyx ended up ordered to take it easy last dangerous stunt you made us try. Either way, if it were those wouldn't we know by now, it's not like we haven't done enough."

Another responded annoyed, "Then what should we try, it's not like we haven't tried anything else before. And..."

"And what scoots?"

"Sweetie, there is something behind a tree by the entrance," replied the one called Scootaloo what was in her voice was the hint of innocent fear kids had before the undead but one thing was different. The name was so familiar with me that it soon clicked. What my mind recognised was it was a name from a show I watched 4 ½ seasons of, before the undead prematurely cancelled it. To confirm my suspicions I asked one question, "Name the types ponies that exist, before you run just do it because I could find out either way."

I'd not looked but knew they slowly backed away before the one by the name of Scootaloo stammered out, "E..earth ponies, unicorns and p...pegasi."

They had ran back down the path whilst I sat by the tree contemplating the cruelty of the universes, fate and luck to the point my mind found it comedic and left me in depressing maddening laughter. Due to the situation it wouldn't last long as self preservation kicked in. It was obvious they'd get others and I'd get as beat up as a zombie. Having basic knowledge of where I was I chose to locate an abandoned building in the orchard. One positive thought passed, "No more rations. And also, first time I'll have breakfast and not have to ask if I can afford to have it."

...

1 Hour Later-

After almost ½ hour of searching for an abandoned building on Sweet Apple Acres I'd not only found an abandoned building but one that was being demolished, probably for safety reasons. That had set me back and made me hide more but I found an old barn with very dated rusted ploughing tools in and wood rotten barrels. But what I liked most was the years of dust in it and the path to it had also been lost to nature a sure sign it was forgotten. I didn't care about the exterior and entered the now rediscovered construction.

What inside was old farming equipment reminiscent of what was in older times. But fortunately there was a 2nd level so more security for me, well... from other lifeforms. Due to recent habit and minor OCD I removed most tough things from the backpack, set down a Remington shotgun and .45 semi automatic pistol against the wall and lay to rest despite my lack of skill with close combat weapons I slept with a British Cavalry Sword nearby. The sombre appearance of the forgotten structure had reminded me of post apocalyptic home and may have let me sleep faster.

...

I awoke that day and like before it had been from a nightmare of my family being torn apart literally and figuratively by the undead. But this time I awoke back at my apocalypse home infirmary after a collision with a scouts motorbike caused my dad to veer off track and collide with what I assumed put me into here. The group doctors, ones I took by force in the first days from a ground 0 hospital and later thanked me for it, had briefly told me to allow time for extra recovery but I was able to leave.

As I left the converted house I asked a local patrol, guard who walked our fortified streets, "Is there anything you know about the hordes situation?"

She answered in response, "It hit when you were out cold. North wall looks like shit and another's on the way, probably hit tonight. Any horde over 100 or more zed and we'll have a fight on the streets and possible dead."

"And my dad said what will happen?" I asked in that tone what was similar to the one when you know they haven't done something.

I ended up walking with the patrol when it faded to the carnage that ensued and I was took down by a zombie. My stepdad, weak from the untreated cancer from just before the apocalypse, shot the zombie with the Browning Hi-Power he acquired and modified in the spare time. After I was able to get back up I saw his pistol and heard a scream of fear, shock, pain, death and unknown saddening loss. The final bullet exited the magazine and it cut to the culminating point of the day.

We sat moments after dawn, I held a revolver that could only have been illegal in a time of law, and the voice of my stepdad said, "We should give them a burial. Most zed will be gone now, and I need to give you something."

I replied, "I'll follow for once. Probably the best thing I'll have done this month. Someone could have survived last night."

After burying who we could I re-entered and grabbed the hi power and said to myself, "It's the kindest thing to do. It can't be allowed to win."

What followed was the ending of my entire family and their funeral in our garden. I then held what my stepdad had gave me, I opened the box and saw the pocket watch he found in the attic he put a picture of the full family in after repairing. I also saw a modified pistol I thought he stopped on and a few other things including a letter.

What then happened was definitely odd, somehow my dream continued and in doing so had added another possibility, a possibility for me to move. Knowing it was a dream, the act of freedom and knowing what happened was fake, at that moment terrified me yet gave me comfort. The deluded persons comfort cut away as voices of those I, the 15yr old too over his head, got killed by bad choices begun to ring across the now desolate town. The sound begun to build so I grabbed the box, quickly packed it and took off with the gun knowing I'd be limited by how much of the area I knew.

How long I'd ran was unknown but it was over an hour in the dream world, or nightmare world. I looked behind, what I'd done for the literal nightmare hour before noticing I'd not outrun my perusing undead followers. Knowing my only control was in the gun I opened all bullets onto them. All it did was conveniently give the following force land on me. The voices could now be made more clearly and one stood out clearly, echoing the words, "You could have changed it all, you only had half a day to prepare."

The six who trusted me from the outbreak neared and instead of looking as I knew them they were as I last saw them, half consumed and littered with bullets. As I surrendered my mental state to more torment and possible collapse a voice echoed through, "Leave this creature alone nightmare spawn!"

I looked up too see the forsaken six blasted away: beyond the boundaries of dream world. The source seemed to come from a distant part but I made it out to be a blue...alicorn...Princess Luna! Back when I had electricity to watch she was favourite princess for me. Funny, I always wanted to meet her but now it seemed like a sadistic deal: I met my favourite show at the cost of my family and friends lives. The elegant night princess had approached beside me and calmly asked me, "My names Luna Princess of the Night, What and whom are you?"

I answered flatly, "William Lyons, or just Will. I'm a human who really doesn't care anymore. Although I do come from another dimension it's rather horrific, and if you want to know about it I'd recommend you don't. Now, why do you help a creature who could be dangerous?"

Her reply was rather expected, "We are in a dream, there a few dangers this could pose. Also, I observed some of this flashback dream and whilst horrified was intrigued by how you still carried on even after this."

I in false smugness commented, "I'm a British citizen, the ability to carry on is basically dna at this point. It's safe to say that you will be shocked to know I'm almost 16 and that happened a year after the dead rose and I led them just at just under 15."

I knew she had some sorrow for me, on account of losing everything, but it was typical of a caring sentient lifeform. It's what led to her getting an account of what happened from then to just before now. At least it felt good, being able to shift some proverbial weight.

As the long discussion begun to close I'd started thinking less negative but remembered where I was, a land probably hostile to me, and unsure of what to do asked Luna with the nervous tone she probably expected at the start, "Princess, what should I do tomorrow? I don't think a rundown barn will do well. And if a small hunt for me happens..."

She looked at me and said before leaving, "As long as you swear not to harm anypony I'll try to see if I can meet Twilight in a dream and arrange something for now. Just stay awake, it'll be harder to move you without risk of injury in the morning. I shall try to see how you are tomorrow. Until then I bid you farewell."

...

Three AM, how nice, about over 9 hours minimum of sleep and most wasn't mind destroying nightmares of how I could have done better. I looked out at the moon knowing it would either get better or worse, but what was to destiny. All I had to do for now was enjoy the quiet of night under the welcoming pearl of the night sky. "Two months seems a fair deal. If it goes fine I'll consider longer," I said to the modified hi-power and pocket watch before grabbing my gear and getting out of the barn for actual fresh air.


	2. Temporary Situation

Temporary Situation

The night had been my guardian for such a time back before I'd felt at one, even when damaged beyond effective repair. This night however carried an element of serenity mirrored only through artistic and poetic depiction by the most thought provoking works entailing paradise. Admiring a new sky, alien sky to be certain, is not only a pleasure but a hint at how what seems venom to one may give an unknown positive effect. My appreciation for the sky is from being open after losing my first life, the venom from the loss of my second, but some admire painful beauty. Whether Luna could help or not I had no care for, all I had to know was the night before the morning if I chose to die I'd not be alone: what probably kept me going before coming here.

Once I was able to break from the night sky I removed the letter from the box and read it for the first time, "Will, I hoped to have been able to give you the house one day but it would be hard to ever use it again. I write this knowing by the time you read it you'll have lay me to rest and have long left. For a dying man with no family before to be able to call you my son makes me feel at peace. If you can move on do, I don't want you ending up like the rest of us. If you ever feel lost deep down you know where to go from here, that's one thing everyone knew well. If you ever find anyone else, do what you know is right don't let this change you for the worse. If the afterlife is true we'll be watching from beside you. All I can say is thanks for being the best son. ~Chris."

To finally see the final words known to anyone was more than I could take. One of the few decent humans alive had only wrote the words but it caused untold sadness, happiness and other vast confusing emotions to me. I knew it'd affect me before ever opening but the extent was untold and no method could have prepared. The letter was quickly put back as I returned to trying to stay calm. This only occurred when I noticed the time and a voice.

I observed my pocket watch and saw it said 3.35am, a time I now chose to be disturbed at. I wielded the Remington ready to see where it's source was. What also was connected was a glow what lit up behind some trees not too far away, either Luna said or it were robbers. In any case I took cover behind a tree and could make out the words, "I hope she was right about this. Though I don't know why it could only be now unless it really is bad."

I sort of recognised the voice but in keeping with instinct of survival called out, "State your name and purpose here," I noted my slight fear but not much given the situation but chose to wait for a response before leaving my cover.

Despite the response carrying natural fear it shown a sense of formality one would expect when meeting, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship. Are you the one Princess Luna woke me up after telling me about a guest?"

I thought carefully and then looked around to see the purple alicorn now near the barn and before she had the chance to react stated, "Are there any aggressive forces near, like guards, because if a threat is here I'll not regret actions if started."

This didn't work well as I saw her get more tense but withheld from threat and stated as if doubting the actions of Princess Luna, "Even though I'd have liked to have taken somepony with I haven't and with how you act hope I chose right."

I lowered the Remington and apologised the same one I'd used when meeting other groups by accident or after mistrust, "I apologise for that, it's kinda hard not to see others as threats after civilisation collapses. Anyway, let's start this again, Princess Twilight Sparkle I'm William Lyons; I'm the only human I know alive and the self appointed leader of the former Chapel Street Survivors Union. If you want any more ask Princess Luna: I'd rather not remember anything. And, unless I somehow take over just Will."

We shook hand and hoof before she more calmly informed me, "Well then Will, I was asked if you could stay at my castle until we could get you a place of your own. So..do you want to stay here or come home with me tonight?"

I nonchalantly stated turning my back to pack anything took out, "It's not like anything can get worse for me. So, if it doesn't bother you too much then okay. But as a note, if whoever touches my stuff loses it or destroys it I'll be the single most harsh being at that time, especially the pocket watch."

The Purple Alicorn took a slight step back at censored threat and with award fear issued the single word, "Okaay," before delivering a sentence in a lesser version of that tone the was, "I'll make sure your stuff doesn't get touched."

...

We had been walking through the sleeping town of Ponyville when a singular thought passed through my mind cancelling my interest in the rustic fantasy paradise I'd been passing through. Even the captivating moonlight had little effect on bringing my mind back to the town. I asked Twilight, "Do you trust Princess Luna on what she said?"

Twilight took a breath and said, "She knew a lot about your past and your character, but then again, even you know you're hazardous now. Unless you're definitely different then what people have lost lots are like then I trust her a lot. Otherwise I wouldn't have took up the request."

I responded in a tone building up to disgust, "Nothing wrong with what you said if it were someone else but people have openly said if I were evil I'd be one they not want to cross. Let's also say I didn't show Princess Luna a memory involving rebels in my survivors clan. Let's just state, when rebels killed my brother with a contaminated machete that side came out. I regret my exact actions but the outcome was what they deserved for threatening my home and group. Twilight, I wouldn't accept myself into my home, and I accepted former raiding parties, one what killed three of my guards."

Twilight then looked back before asking through minor shock, "Are you saying this because you don't want to stay over or is it because you want me to see you as a threat?"

"I'm human, my race could kill a planet by just vanishing because our technology alone needs us to stay stable. Also, no race beats us we've only got ourselves as threats. If you're letting me stay you need to know any threats, from what I know a country only takes immigrants if they know a significant amount about the per...er pony and some don't take some more darker moral ones," I said knowing I'd given more than I should have and now reading an expression of shock knew something was coming.

Twilight then composed herself and noted, "Then you better take this chance, are you coming in or not."

After looking up I saw what was her castle. How it was made contrasted with the town but held a unique look I wasn't one to like but placed close to like then neutral. What was more astounding was how I hadn't noticed the structure and how my thoughts and discussion had actually controlled my mind. Upon looking back at Twilight I gave in, "Just don't wake me up in a few hours. I'll stay, Luna would probably be annoyed I wasted some time with her."

...

Twilight had taken me to the room I was staying in and before leaving said, "Three things one I'm the furthest door of this hallway should you need anything. Two, my assistant Spike, who's a dragon, is opposite this room. Finally my daughter Nyx is the room by mine, in case you get the wrong door. If there's nothing else, Goodnight."

I grabbed the handle and before shutting said, "Goodnight Twilight. And sorry for the interruption."

Once I was alone I lay my weapons as according, my stepdads pistol under the pillow, the sword at the top right of the bed and the rest inside a wardrobe. My few sets of clothes went inside a dresser minus a suit I wore on occasions what I put at the other side of the wardrobe. The pocket watch sat on my bedside cabinet, the cabinet being with what held my small personal belongings now. The rest lay under the bed and I was left with a thought, "Damn it, I'll now have to explain mea...argh," what was interrupted by my arm. I checked and saw the wound needed cleaning and some of my antibiotics I'd kept for true trouble. This final act was enough to ensure I finally slept.

Just before I lay down I thought about myself, in almost 16 years I'd been alive I'd not had the best life, bad Primary School, moving 4 times and leading people after the world ended. I then noted how some adults would have gone insane from this and have had to be killed in my paradise, if they arrived if they could. Who cares, humanity failed to bring me down with them so I'd just have to let Equestria deal with them themselves, I'll just enjoy my months in this paradise. And with that I dropped off into either my best sleep or worst, either one would be better than facing any fellow humans again.

 **Authors Note**

 **Oblivion here, I'll try to update twice a month minimum or 3500 words a month for 1 chapter.**

 **Review and if you want to name and make a survivor Will may meet again, post in review. Thinking of trying that storyline later on, or a spinoff with them if I don't.**


	3. An Unscheduled Meeting

An Unscheduled Meeting

What a wonderful rest...wait, better than barely satisfactory for humanity? This seems to be better than my last stay at home, comfort I'd only known since the last time I had a decent bed. The high quality fabrics were a pleasant surprise to my apocalyptic weathered counterpart. What was even more pleasant was the 23°c compared to the 7°c I'd been waking up to prior to this.

After opening my eyes I saw light shining upon the purple walling of the room and on the barrel of my rifle sticking out of fine oak wardrobe I thought I had closed prior to going to sleep. Anyway, I rose to stretch before grabbing my pistol under the pillow grabbing a toothbrush and an almost used tube of toothpaste. After gathering all I readied myself, by putting on my modified trousers, and opened the door enough to see out of to check for hostilities in this place before the thought, "It's a castle, something would've got me by now."

I stepped into the hallway and finally holstered the pistol in its leather holster before thinking on how this was happening again; not needing to walk holding a gun was refreshing yet causing grief as it reminded me of that day. I was then distracted when a voice in my mind stated, "Check your arm, remember last night," or something similar what subconsciously made me look at my wound what whilst irritating wasn't as bad. Even knowing there wasn't another bandage on me I removed it and saw the infection was dying down rather fast. Once I'd found a bathroom I knocked to see if any were in and freshened up in there after getting no response.

After finally looking close to my survivors settlement I saw a scar from a raider attack that occurred a year before the fall. One good thing about the UK had been the guns found were rare and luckily found by us or those we saw unfit to live without them. Upon remembering I had a feeling of positive nostalgia on the victory and the pride fuelled my urge to continue on again.

After I left the bathroom I saw a black filly leave the hallway into what I guessed was the kitchen or dining room or living room. I thought a moment and remembered Twilight saying the name Nyx and even after two years of survival over fandom remembered the back story of her. This was before a voice cut me off saying, "I thought you said you were going to stay in bed until midday. What made you change your mind?"

I turned to see Twilight who had been the source of the question and responded, "Forgot my internal alarm clock. I'm used to waking up this time day in day out even when badly ill. Anyway, do they know about me yet?"

Twilight could tell I wasn't going to be happy at being known much so she said, "If you want to meet them now you can but eventually you will anyway. Unless you're skilled at getting around with ease."

I jokingly stated , "I'll get ready first, don't want any to get injured if it goes wrong," after seeing Twilight give a face that I read as saying you're joking right I then said, "Just kidding, I'm not a deranged maniac, just wanted to see your reaction."

She replied with an unamused face at which I took my time to leave to get prepared to look presentable before returning.

In the short time I dug through a pack and found some high quality Oxford shoes that I'd stole prior to the complete collapse of my old world during the open days and fetched the suit I'd packed for what was supposed to be my final day what was also the one I'd wore to significant events in the former home world. The suit consisted of a white shirt with a red tie, black trousers and waistcoat along with a black suit jacket what when I checked a pocket had a £50 note I'd lost after finally getting my cousin to pay back after a year: Yet another amusing memory. The only issue came from the tie as I had better luck doing it first time with hooves. With final habit I fitted the pistol belt; the one fitted was what held my stepdads pistol he gave me.

After attaching the pocket watch I left for the room they'd entered. When I arrived at the door I saw Twilight at it as if she just left. I questioned, "Is there some warning I need to have or you want to tell me something else?"

The tone held the confident yet doubting tone I expected with the words spoke being, "I've told them everything they need to know and hoping this'll not go badly. Although I probably wouldn't have thought this hadn't it been for your going wrong comment."

Before I chose to follow her I commented, "If they can take a joke then they'll react better than you."

We entered the kitchen room what had a less stereotypical castle look and a more modern type. Once I saw the dragon and alicorn filly I noticed some fear in their appearances what Twilight also noticed and after introducing us all we finally sat down for breakfast. Given the situation when asked I just had jam on toast, for the first time in 5 years to be correct. Twilight had been looking at Nyx's maths homework when I read the last question upside down and said, "Last ones 45.5 if you rearrange to how should be. I don't think they'd do 2 divided by 91 right now."

Nyx looked at the question and said, "Thanks. I think I'm done now."

As I got to make a coffee, Nyx asked me, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

I responded, "If we're living under the same roof just say. If I don't want to say I'll tell you; what's your questions?"

Nyx asked the question I expected any who got to know me would ask with that hint of intrigue, "What did you do before coming here?"

I poured the coffee, sat down and responded, "It's had to believe but I led a zombie survival group from age 13 for two years until a few months ago when it fell and I somehow made it out. I'll just say, leading over 30 people who would have led in the normal world if rules applied was the best thing I could do. And it only fell because I was unconscious during a siege what ruined a wall and people thought it'd hold again thinking last time it happened it wasn't luck."

I took a sip as she stated, "You're 15, you seem much older than that."

"Actually I'll be 16 soon, and others always said I was more mature. Anyway, seeming older has helped me in the past a lot. No ID needed with some, so I had fun. So, any other questions?"

Nyx took a moment and asked, "Twilight probably asked last night but, what do you plan on doing?"

I removed the pistol from its holster and said, "Try living here, make versions of this weapon and sell at high prices to Equestrias special forces. Or I'll see what happens, until yesterday I thought I'd be wandering post-apocalyptia until madness or supplies ran out; I didn't think this far ahead. I'd try an Equestrian education but I'd have to catch up on too much."

...

It was midday by now and Nyx was at school and I'd got to know Twilight and Spike much better, yet I now wondered how long until the negative event destined to occur. Quite odd I'd felt better around them even though I knew they saw me as a possible threat, Twilight more so than others with her knowing a key fact. With that Twilight also knew about my weakened mind from the loss, what I discussed after she pointed out tears forming moments after Nyx left after she inquired on my family what had been diverted away from.

I lay reading a book I packed called, 'Zombie Survival Guide,' and had reached the end when I had an idea. Months of freedom and no walls had accidentally caused feelings of claustrophobia as I looked around the room whilst thinking. Upon realising I had an easy trade I set to see if Twilight was in her castle still. So logically I set for the library room, guessing that would be a good place as any to start.

After clearing multiple rooms I finally reached a door what I hoped would be the library. Laying my hand on the handle I thought a thought of doubt what translated to, "Just because you'll be with a princess doesn't mean you might not be attacked. Is it worth the risk."

This was countered by my mind replying, "You still have a month, maybe they'll choose. A new life does lie in their hooves," what pushed me to open the door where I saw Twilight searching for a book. Moments later I heard her mutter, "Right, I didn't buy a new copy. Just great."

I asked, "Everything alright in here?"

She sighed before giving the response, "Just forgot something ages ago. Anyway, do you feel better than earlier, I was going to check but thought you'd appreciate some time to yourself."

I honestly answered, "I'm as good as any mourning can get. On another note can you help me with something before I put it off?"

Twilight was noticeably intrigued with why I needed help so she stated rather friendly, "If I can help I will."

I placed the book on the side and issued my deal, "You show me Ponyville tomorrow and I'll five you this and tell you anything you want to know. I'd go now but I'm not ready today. So, will you help?"

Twilight assured me, "If you want to get to know the town tomorrow then I'll help, but if you change your mind it's your choice. Anyway, thanks for the book. What's it's genre?"

I explained how it was published comedy but wasn't and how I had read it tonnes of times during the apocalypse. It ended with me going to make us both drinks whilst she found me books on Equestria and it's citizens. My only thought being, "even if it's a fever dream, I hope the fever claims me whilst I'm in it. I'd rather spend it here then back home now," and that with paradise liberating me from my own oppression.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I need to improve on dialogue. Anyway, I'll try one more chapter before Birmingham Comic Con.**

 **Review and name 4 ponies (the first 4 in your head) and comment them. For a future plot.**


	4. Salt Water on Bandages

Salt Water on Bandages

After finding the tea and coffee I made Twilight her tea and myself the coffee. I hadn't had one in months and therefore was pleased when I saw it looked a decent brand. Before heading back in I sipped my dark coffee and was in ecstasy at the bitter coffee taste only weakened slightly by the two spoons of sugar in it. I took the cups in and the sugar in case Twilight had tea with sugar. Just on a random note, I remembered how prior to zombies I hated making tea due to incidents where I'd spill small amounts due to filling it too much each time or someone telling me to take the most full cup whilst they take the others. This was relevant as I did the same again, I'm sure tea hates me as it wasn't too full and I've no grip issues.

Besides my luck I got into the library room again and set it down on the closest table before saying to Twilight, "Got you a drink. If you have sugar I brought it in. Anyway I need to mention that I may have to borrow some money tomorrow if we do go out, something I didn't think of until now."

Twilight placed some books she found and replied, "I can help until you're back on your hooves..er..feet. Anyway, we could republish this, have you edit what wasn't true and sell it. Although, it would be nice to have the only human world book."

The purple alicorn was grinning at the last thing she said and I felt my urge to speak say, "I'll write my own if I release a book. Max Brooks book would be released by his name with all money going to an undisclosed charity. It's plagiarism for a good cause. So, for future reference, how many sugars do you have?"

Twilight had put them in after saying, "Three for tea and, if I have to five with coffee. But anyway, anything prior to the apocalypse you can tell me about yourself. And if you can, how corpses can do the impossible."

I got comfortable and said, "the last thing involves a virus using the brain as a host to control after fully infecting the body and ending it and the reason they don't decay fast is the virus can kill all that enhance decay. As for no pain, it's due to nerve damage on them. If you ever see one and do tests you'll know more than me, I just assume. Most scientists ended up bit and dead after lab procedures probably failed. As for about me, that bit will be more positive than the undead."

...

By the time Nyx came home Twilight had learned as much as I wanted and thought she needed to know, including how I had grew interest in antique weapons and other items unlike most my age. Once I'd ended on explaining my interests for a future no longer possible I asked about her life and interests like any polite person would and unlike what the show gave got a more detailed description of her life and interests including a dislike for a Starswirl documentary what shown his collaborative work as work he did alone and how it brushed over a slight struggle during later research. The final stuff I learned involved friends the show didn't cover much along with a resolved dispute.

I remained in the castles library and had begun reading a book that covered the entirety of the unicorn subspecies of the Equestrian Ponies. The book was rightfully titled, "A Revised Edition on the Unicorn Subspecies," and included a more accurate account of unicorn physiology, magical capabilities and history. This proved interesting due to its clash with Science as it briefly explained how magic was possible what I now wanted Steven Hawking here to view. I'd got halfway through on to unicorn medical conditions with one being various brittle horn conditions including one in which it detaches in the womb due to a formation error when I heard a voice what then amused me, "Nyx, who's the pony you wanted us to meet?"

Nyx replied, "Urm...he's not exactly a pony, he's more of a creature from another universe."

The other voice was Scootaloo, who replied, "An alien! When Rainbow Dash finds out I met an alien she'll be so surprised it'll be like I became Wonderbolt Leader."

I'd brought the coffee and tea pots in when I made me and Twilight refills but she took the tea back. This allowed me to pour another coffee whilst I considered all possibilities for the proper meeting of Scootaloo and what to do if she reacted bad. As I finished pouring, the door opened and Nyx asked, "Will, do you mind if my friends meet you?"

I heard Scootaloo say something about just letting her see me as I gave her the answer, "Why not, they'd meet me during the week anyway."

They'd been in less than five minutes and we'd got passed their clichéd kid meets friendly alien reaction with them being more calmer when I informed them they could ask questions: as long as they calmed down. The first came from Scootaloo who asked, "Were you the thing that we met that was behind the tree?"

I replied, "Yes, and if I seemed threatening it was because it's how I had to act for two years. Anyway, I didn't intend to connote violence but meant to say, all I needed to do was look around. And I didn't want that because the chance you'd have told an adult and after a fight have me as a science experiment. So, next question?"

After muttering Applebloom asked me, "Can your kind use diffren' types of magic?"

I replied, "Only illusions passed as magic. Other than that we used science to the point all magic here could only save one pony for five seconds more than the others. If all humans from where I'm from vanished the planet would be halfway destroyed within the first few months."

This went on and a question from Sweetie Belle was then answered, "Humans have technology and techniques to make the environment adapt to their needs so we don't need to adapt too much ourselves. Clothes were used enough times that body hair is barely necessary and it was the social norm people wore them. Basically the majority of human culture make clothing ones self the way to be accepted, only if you're human."

Nyx muttered something when Sweetie Belle asked, "If humans made such good abilities and ideas why did you leave?"

I was sure Nyx had just informed her about problem one with the question as she said, "I'm sorry," what didn't register fully.

My answer came as I got up leaving the room for the guest room I stayed, "I was forced by the undead who caused the death of every other being there minus my stepdad who I had to kill to end the suffering of after one bit him. The reason the undead won was my family made the place seem indestructible and other survivors relaxed too much leading to them leaving the workings to the leaders, who were my family who ran everything through me. In a simpler term, I was trusted as being the one who knew all as I'd made the safe haven and others thought it was perfect enough to last alone."

Whilst now on opposing sides of the guest room door Sweetie Belle said again, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not the first time I'll be asked. Anyway, I need a moment to myself."

I heard a door closed and assumed she had gone to re-join her friends as I got back into some of my normal clothing, my reinforced zombie protection clothing. My reason was mainly just to get outside for some early freedom from claustrophobia. All I left off the outfit was the coat I used, due to its damage and it being pointless given I wasn't on the run and in need of extra storage.

...

A few hours later I chose to find somewhere to finish a cigar, also with how I at least respected people's health, knew I'd have to go outside. My want for freedom was urging me to go for it even though my self-preservation kept saying how other ponies may treat me like a zombie. I took the custom Browning Hi-Power and attached it to my belt by habit before heading out to the front door.

As I headed to the door I saw the original 3 cmc and Twilight beginning to leave. Due to how dark it had gotten it looked as if Twilight was going to have to take them home: to make sure they got home safely. Scootaloo seemed annoyed when she commented, "We do know to go straight home. It's not like anything bad could happen, there's not much that happens at night anymore."

Twilight replied in something I forgot she mentioned earlier that day, "Timberwolves have been scaring animals towards Ponyville. And may actually attack Ponyville and I'm not risking it with nopony else around."

I approached the purple mare and said, "I'm going out for some fresh air, you want me to make sure they get home?"

"If you're not having to go out of your way," was the response.

This was followed by me saying, "Remember two things, one I've actually got almost nothing to do and two being I wouldn't mind knowing places I can hide if tomorrow goes wrong."

...

As I left to see them to their homes I was pondering on the ideas of pathways destiny had been giving me. How I easily let some morally higher go whilst helping more ambiguous individuals. It was a thought that had stayed since I'd had a grasp of such concepts. But then again all creatures are destined to end and it seemed that for the prolonging of a fate my actions, even ones I sheltered from those I trusted, had been warranted in my mind. It seemed similar to the action with Discord: on how Celestia joined with ambiguous Draconiques that by fate aided in the defeat of Tirek prolonging Equestria's eventual fall destined for it. I'd finally fully solidified the point no moral good like harmony can defend a population, those willing to go dark when it is needed was a definite. After applying it to my mind I had to postpone a thought before returning to the living realm, not my brain safehouse-madhouse.

After re-joining my fellow sentient creatures a cigar was lit and started to be enjoyed. The three young fillies were the satnav for the journeys to their houses and for a brief time were an arrowhead pointing in the direction of the first stop, what I assumed was going to be Sweetie Belle's. And as if fate was correct and my brain could only now process, Carousel Boutique appeared just some metres away. If it weren't for actions earlier around today I'd have said they were Cutie Mark Crusader Tour Guides, then again, I'd still have to contemplate Rarity's reaction.

Sweetie was the first voice that my brain processed as she directed something at me, "Since I'm staying with my sister, Rarity, do you want to meet her now?"

"I'm pretty sure a quick hello won't be bad and I need to see if I can use something to fix my coat anyway," was my response whilst I held the cigar I'd moments before puffed some smoke from.

A few minutes passed before Rarity came to unlock the door to let Sweetie in, but upon opening went from looking sleep deprived to more shocked. Before she said anything I quickly was able to insert the words, "Miss Rarity, I'm Will Lyons, nice to meet you."

"What is he?" she asked in shock before looking at Sweetie Belle and then putting forth a question, "Sweetie Belle, where did you find whatever he is?"

Sweetie replied, "Remember yesterday that thing I told you about near Sweet Apple Acres, turns out it was him and he didn't say what he wanted right. He's been at Twilight's castle, Nyx told us about him."

Rarity had gave me look that defensive siblings give upon trying to defend from a threat during the mention of yesterday but it subsided as she chose to ask me the first question, "So, what exactly are you?"

I replied, "I'm probably the last human from my world, overrun by a resurrection virus, in which I led a settlement for a couple years until collapse. Now, I just want to say, I did say something taken easily out of context but I have been on my own for months. I hope you can accept my apologies for making it seem like I would hurt your sister."

Rarity replied, "I accept your apology and thank you for making sure Sweetie gets home safely. I won't keep you too long but I can make you spare clothes if you come over at some point, if that's alright with you."

Before heading off to the next residence I inquired, "Before I go public tomorrow I might need to stop by early. If it's not a bother could I know when you open so I can get something fixed up?"

"Just drop by any time after half past seven. Now take care, those timberwolves don't seem to be leaving any time soon."

Moments before going to drop Scootaloo off home she chose to inform me that she left her scooter at the clubhouse the day before and used it as the way to prolong going home. I didn't completely hate this as it put some fears at ease, them being how I could get stuck in a dead end should the magical creature attack and that by having somepony with better knowledge of dead ends could help have them avoided. Just thinking on other threats, that lasso, made me experience a chill what called me to ask, "So, Applebloom, who should I be afraid of if they act on fear?"

Applebloom replied, "Ah'd probably say AJ. Big Mac may have strength but if mah sister get you with a lasso you ain't got a good chance of getting away. But ah don't think they'd hurt ya, you've not harmed anypony."

Scootaloo stated, "I'd probably say Granny Smith would be the scariest reaction. When she's defensive it just means keep your distance and if you're the one she's mad at stay at a safe distance. Enough incidents with her and Nyx just say stay in her good side."

As it turned out, it went rather calmly given we ran into Applejack who wasn't too worried and glad to see her sister safe. But during the time they went up to the barn, me and Scootaloo set off to the clubhouse where on route we discussed topics until I mentioned parents. Upon this mention she went from this happy filly to a complete opposite when I heard her say, "I never knew my mom and my dad's... I hate being around him now. He used to be nice but just seems to drink and not care what happens. Occasionally I just stay at the clubhouse, to avoid him when he's angry and drunk."

With this knowledge I directed at her, "You shouldn't be forced out your own home just so you can feel safe. What's he done to you? Does any pony know about this?"

Scootaloo reacted, "Nopony needs to know. They'd tell Foal Protective Services and it'd be my luck I get put with a family miles away. Anyway, I'd rather spend nights in the clubhouse and put up with that idiot then be miles away being constantly targeted by bullies for being adopted and friendless."

Dismissing what she first stated I said clearly, "I'm going to have to report this. This is seriously more of a threat to your life than you know. Thi..."

"You can't tell them! Please, he's not always like how I said. Dad can be nice, like an actual dad should. Pl...Please, don't say an...anything," thanks to a trusting aura I'd somehow acquired and kept she dug herself into a hole and begun crying due to it finally getting to her.

Seeing how she was, I pulled her into a hug she tried to resist but gave into and begun crying into my shirt. I knew I'd be damaging the life she lived but recognised, unlike her, it would be short-term. As she begun to calm down I stated, "I could see if I could get Twilight to let you stay at the castle for a few days. I'd have to tell them either way but I'll make sure you stay in Ponyville even if it involves a standoff with the law. Okay?"

I felt a nod and picked up the now fragile minded Scootaloo before finishing the walk, getting the scooter and trying to carry both whilst still being able to get my gun. Whilst on the return I tried to talk about other things to make her feel a bit better but it had little effect.

Once back at the castle I saw Twilight who must have thought I'd got into trouble and was just preparing to make sure nothing bad had happened. She saw how Scootaloo was acting and asked, "What happened? Did timberwolves attack? Are the others safe?"

I left the Scooter just inside and Scootaloo in the library before exiting and answered, "Scootaloo told me something important I need to tell you, but is she okay to stay a while."

Twilight replied, "She can stay if she wants. Is there something bad happening with her father at home, he didn't seem that friendly when I met him."

"From what she said, her father's an abusive alcoholic. Scootaloo doesn't want Protective Services knowing because she's afraid she'll be moved from Ponyville. I think she realised she let on more than she wanted to."

Twilight looked at me in disbelief but even with all the anger and rage her eyes shown she kept collected and told me, "I'll have the him arrested as soon as possible. Just make sure Scootaloo is alright, I'll just go tell Nyx what's happening. Scootaloo needs all the help she can get right now."

I re-entered the library room and sat by Scootaloo in front of a small fire and pulled her into a warm caring hug. After what had transpired I believed she would need some time before she became her normal self. Whilst contemplating the ideas of rope burns with ropes dipped in salt water for that disgrace of a father she was given Scoots fell to sleep, quickly followed by me, my last thought being about how Scoots mom would have felt.


	5. A Shot at Life

A Shot at Life

The next day came about and I awoke to something burying itself as far into me as physically possible, given how it felt it was probably why I woke up. Once I could successfully get my left arm from under me I was able to check my watch, what read quarter to five. I looked back at the pegasus trying to hide in the depths of my ribs from what could have been a nightmare based around her father and thought, "If it weren't this scenario I'd be pretty annoyed you woke me up," before I pulled her into a hug that only just soothed the fear enough for her to release and calm a bit. But another thought drifted through my head one I was quick to deny and disprove. That one was based on teenagers caring for kids, what reminded me of a show I'd saw the name of when channel surfing being 16 and pregnant. Even though never seeing it I assumed that those on at least could take care of infants, arguably the most difficult age group to care for: having to do everything for them. But then I considered one who tries to repress emotions caring for one who would be very afraid and uncertain of who to talk to. I wanted to be the hero and help Scootaloo to a new life but last time I tried to...no, you relied upon only yourself too much last time, as long as you get help Will even you can help her. I then looked at the filly and said to myself quietly, "Why does the universe like getting me involved in other people's lives. I shouldn't be doing this anyway?"

Moments later I chose to put Scootaloo to bed, when I was able to talk to Twilight I'd have to make sure Scootaloo didn't hear. But as we walked to the guest room next to my current one, so I didn't have to remember, I wasn't sure whether Scoots awoke or was still asleep. It wasn't long before she woke up and saw me before looking away. I was first to speak as I said, "I'm pretty sure Twilight would agree you need some time off school. But I will need to ask you some questions and I know you know what they are about."

Scootaloo replied in a detached tone, "I...I'm fine. I've already been to school after bad things before its not like it'll be any different."

I chose after considering, "Okay, I'll give you this choice once. You can go home now and I'll use everything I can to keep you with your current life. Or, you can let me actually help you, I'll deal with your father and do all I can, even killing if it comes to it, to give you a better life here."

Scootaloo was taken aback and said, "What happens if you fail at the last part, you'll just have got me sent away yourself. And I don't think you'd just let me stay, even if it's the only way I'd actually get to stay here," after which I put her down.

Instead of giving what she expected I stated, "I'm not against letting you choose a bad life for yourself, I'm not this messiah who helps any whether they want it or don't currently realise. To be honest, I've let killers take out groups who didn't want our help. I even allied with the killers and they helped me a lot. You think I won't help you on the path you choose, remember, I helped a group fall by not helping at their request for no help. You don't want me to help get you a new life, it's your life."

She could tell I was serious what made me then say, "So, say now. Do you want help or not?"

Scootaloo thought, took a breath and asked, "You promise I won't be moved away if you stop him?"

I replied, "If that's what you want, I'm not going to force you in one way."

"I...I wouldn't mind you helping me, you promise I won't have to leave."

I'd left her in the guest room and informed her on what I'd personally be doing before returning to my current quarters. Whilst there I begun reorganising to make myself more at home and distract from the current situation. Moments after messing around with gun location I took down a shelf and used it to divide the wardrobe: left was clothes and right was weapons.

After it was sorted I took a look at a notebook buried in the upper pocket of my damaged coat. The time had passed pretty fast to this point and by the time I'd found the brief notes on Chapel Street Law and Punishment I'd already saw the complete guide to how I wanted the recruitment process to go. I'd passed aggression punishment, Murder, thievery of supplies, treachery until I got to the category Abuse and first subcategory child abuse. The notes written stated, "If investigation into history prior to outbreak shows abuse charges they can only be used if subject reoffends once they join the group. If verbal or physical is caught early and hasn't taken full effect on the victim the abuser is to be scarred in genital region and superior arm with a gun or rusty blade. More severe cases including sexual abuse will lead to a public execution with the body being hung as example to child abusers. Note: Sexual conviction must be over 6yrs for consideration if significant skill is present if less then shot instantly. Note 2: Rethink as group wants even stricter laws on child abuse especially sexual."

I'd remembered that meeting on the rethink a week after suggestion and how everyone was shocked when I mentioned one of our greatest inner original 30 zombie dispatchers had been a supposed child abuser and had almost blinded one ten years prior to the outbreak. I'd remembered also how he'd been the one to save a few families at a nursery and upon mentioning made the group discussion stall.

Coming back to the current reality I used the rules and considered how to treat the scum I'd be facing not long after making my presence known. But until then I chose to find ways to pass the time. During that time I'd also had a small chat with Scoots and then also Twilight when she woke. I'd reinforced Scoots trust by showing her the pistol and my cavalry sword. When it came close to Carousel Boutique opening time I set out with my coat over my arm.

Upon navigating myself there I found the door unlocked, and let myself in before calling out, "Miss Rarity, I'm here about yesterday."

Rarity came out levitating a cup of tea, looking rather tired and replied, "I'm sorry for looking like this, but not long after you left I got a last minute client. I do hope they're happy with the outfits, it took until three this morning before they were all finished. Enough of my rambling, so do you want me to take some measurements so I can start making something for you?"

I replied, "Just add a bit extra on, rationing supplies since being on the road made me thinner than I normally am. So, just formal black trousers, and different shirts. Oh, since I don't have any money, anything threatens your family, friends or anything else just tell me and I'll resolve, no questions asked."

Rarity replied, "I can't accept your offer. Anyway, I'm making you these as a gift. Take it as a welcome to Ponyville gift."

I'd entered the changing room when Rarity asked me, "I take it Applebloom and Scootaloo got home safely last night."

"Scootaloo headed with us to Sweet Apple Acres to get her scooter. But first, do you know her father?" my response was.

"The last time I saw Concord was his wife's funeral. Did something happen?"

I left the changing room and replied, "Scootaloo told me her father's been abusive. And given he has a drinking habit I fear there may be more than meets the eye."

Rarity more obviously shown shock when she replied, "Why didn't she tell somepony she was in trouble."

"She's afraid Protective Services will send her somewhere other than Ponyville. I had to promise her I'd do anything to make sure she could stay. But I've had her stay at Twilight's castle."

Rarity replied, "I hope for her sake she never has to see him again once he's put away."

I then chose to ask, "Sweetie Belle awake yet?"

Rarity begun taking measurements and replied, "Probably having a wash about now. I'll tell her about it later."

A new voice then asked, "Tell me what later?"

We both looked and around and saw the marshmallow unicorn filly when Rarity replied, "Scootaloo won't be attending school today. There's been a few issues with her father that need to be sorted out."

I went over to a table and wrote a note what read, "Scootaloo won't be going to school for some time pending an investigation into claims regarding her fathers actions beginning today. I'll come in at lunch to explain more about this ~William Lyons."

I folded it and said to Sweetie Belle, "Give this to the teacher. I'll be over at lunch."

When Sweetie Belle left to go to school I'd just finished repairing the coat and set back off to the castle. All I had to do regarding my new clothes was get the good ending from revealing myself, best way to do that would be not hiding otherwise...With Rainbow Dash presenting me as the greatest threat she dealt with solo.

Once I'd got back to the castle I had just finished recounting how I'd encountered the mailmare, when she had flew into the bush I had hid in, to myself. The recounting had ended just as I recognised something that wasn't right but instead very suspicious. The right door to Twilights Castle had been left open, not by me: not like I would after undead used to use those chances. With instinct taking over I pulled out the high-power and ran in.

After checking the kitchen and library I called out, "Twilight, you still here!"

Twilight left from a bathroom looking a wreck with marks from a recent attack. Her first words were, "Scootaloo's father came after her. I sent Nyx and Spike to get the others. Anyway, I'm pretty sure he'll try to run somewhere else, so get to 10 Hayseed road. It's the second street behind the boutique. I'll try to talk him out at the front, you go to the back."

I replied before setting off to the address, "After this is over, get the other Princesses here. I'm pretty sure reforms shouldn't be interrupted by the elite."

By the time I got to the house the other 5 were there, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Nyx and Spike must have stayed back, or returned to the castle. Given how the castle made most sense to me I assumed and stuck with that. We had a brief introduction before Twilight begun her part of what I called Operation Care Reformation 1. The other 5 positioned by any exit they could, with Pinkie at the back with me giving lock picks to get the door open. Where she was getting them...no I'll think on that later, now, is bullet between drunk-dicks brain.

After hitting it right the door opened and I ordered the Pink Party Pony, "If I take too long, don't let him get out. And, be quiet."

Pinkie nodded and pulled a literal zip across her mouth before patrolling the door.

The room was shrouded in unknown darkness yet brightly lit by the ball of energy through the windows. It paralleled an incident that occurred in with the Chapel Street survivors group early on when an abuser was found in a house on the street. But unlike then, I was the only one armed and adamant no one but the abuser would suffer. After the thought cleared, I burst into the living room.

The room was in great contrast to the kitchen, with stains on any surface and I was certain that stains had mated to form the indestructible ones that stood out as the most putrid. The markings of careless bested zombie blood on white carpet in areas of competition. But with my pistol and anger unfiltered due to events prior, another was marked, this time on a wall. The bullet had hit the shell of a stallion on his lower spine, proving I had luck back on my side if not anything else. What occurred next was I grabbed Concord by his mane yanking him away from the orange body with purple mane now covered in wounds. With no current signs of life I let the next bullet pass through concord's stomach then head. Somehow I'd emptied my entire magazine and only knew as there were more than two unnatural holes spewing tainted blood: it wasn't tainted by nature but by an invisible force only able to be sensed.

I next saw myself laying a fire poker into his corpses face similar to how raiders were treated when they'd harmed MY ALLIES. Now ended by Twilight dragging me away yelling how killing wasn't what was supposed to happen or some crap like that. I hadn't noticed Scootaloo had been removed from the pit of malicious actions until I faced where she had been prompting me to ask, still with a fear fuelled anger, "Is Scootaloo alright, where is she?"

"She's being taken to hospital. But you didn't have the right to sentence him, you know how bad this will be now?!" was the response I got from the purple princess.

I then chose to say, "At least he won't burden any taxpayer to keep him in a prison cell where he could have a better life than the victim the law should help. Anyway, Scootaloo asked me to help any way I could and I did so in a way that ensures no further victims. Now give me my gun."

Twilight gave me the pistol and I said, "We'll talk about why I'm wrong with the other Princesses, might get more suitable punishments for lawbreakers. Anyway, quickly show me around, if nothing else I'll be able to get out more often and have fun."

After some meetings and an interesting conversation with the mayor I learned about a builders merchant and blacksmith down a street not too far away. I do think being with The Princess of Friendship had a benefit of not looking an immediate threat but it didn't save me from a mint unicorn with whom I now owed an interview... no, as a positive it's another ally, friend, whatever. I met a few ponies but had ran on autopilot so didn't notice unless I made arrangements to see them again.

Thanks to my Purple Ally being kind I was able to get a small shipment of materials to the castle for tomorrow so I could try to make a gun in hope of starting a business so I could at least have my own home. Once back at the castle I'd confined myself to the basement and started taking apart the rifle with Twilight taking her own notes on the mechanical aspects of the gun.


End file.
